Motor vehicles with sliding doors (typically vans), typically use power actuators to electrically lock and unlock the sliding door. The power actuator is typically engaged by interior door lock switches or a remote key fob, and locks or unlocks a side door latch. Normally, the power actuator is connected to a lock lever on the side door latch via a door lock rod. Since the door latch can be locked or unlocked manually as well as electronically, the power actuator must also be able to move between a locked and an unlocked state un-powered, and without undesirable back drive from the power actuator's motor. Preferably, the power actuator is modular so that it can be easily installed and/or replaced. Additionally, the power actuator should be compact, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is therefore desired to provide a power actuator that locks and unlocks a side door latch, and further, will move between a locked and an unlocked state when the door latch is manually locked or unlocked without back-driving the power actuator's motor. It is further desired to provide a modular power actuator that is compact, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.